I want you
by rkolita
Summary: Being in love with somebody else's financee, never really ends well........especially if it's your best friend's. Lita, Trish Jeff, Orton present as well as others in future chapters.....plz r&r!
1. Tears and heartbreak

**A/N: this is a short chapter but it's just to set the story. Plz read and review and tell me wat you think! Thank you!!**

Lita felt her chest tighten as pain shot through her. Her best friend, Trish Stratus had just announced her engagement to the man the red head was head over heels in love with; Randy Orton. The Queen of Extreme found herself unable to look at the couple as they leaned in for a passionate kiss, so she averted her eyes through the sea of wrestlers and family present for this event, to find the eyes of Jeff Hardy. He too possessed the same stone like expression as the extreme diva. Jeff and Lita found themselves in a very similar position; while Lita was in love with Randy, Jeff was in love with Trish.

Out of the corner of her eye, Trish spotted her best friend fleeing her house. The Canadian beauty quickly followed the red head to find her sitting alone on a bench in her garden.

"Hey stranger……..You've barely spoken to me all day" Trish said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I figured you'd want to spend the day with Randy" the red head replied limply.

"Li, c'mon, you're my best friend……….of course I'd want to spend time with you as well." Silence filled the air. Lita sat with a look of sadness overshadowing her face.

"Li what's wrong? I don't mean to sound, well like a bitch, but you've had a sour puss on your face all day………..aren't you happy for me?"

"It's…………of course I'm happy for you Trish, I just…………don't you think you're rushing this? You and Randy have only been going out for six months….."

"That doesn't matter…………..we love each other and that's enough" There was silence again.

"Ya no Li, it's bad enough having to listen to this off my parents, but off you……. I taught you'd support me………" Trish sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her voice crack. Tears where beginning to roam freely down her face.

"Trish please don't cry………..please that's the last thing I want"

"I think you should go Lita"

"Trish…………" Lita said before being cut off. Trish refused to listen. She turned on her heel and returned inside her house.

All eyes focused on Trish as she re-entered her house with tear stained cheeks. Lita came into view a few seconds later, letting everyone no that the divas shared an altercation. The red head could feel questionable eyes boring into her as everyone stared at her. She quickly grabbed her bag and coat before heading for the door to leave. The house remained silent as everyone watched the diva leaving. Jeff watched as Randy began comforting his fiancée. Jeff also decided it best to leave, as his heart was only able for so much heartbreak in one day.


	2. An Altercation?

She could feel the intensity of everyone's glares on her, boring a whole through her skin as she passed through the halls of the Raw arena. It had been one week since the fiery red head had her altercation with Trish, and she was dreading the taught of running into her tonight. She knew Trish wouldn't leave things the way they where, she'd continue to question the diva and that was something that didn't appeal to Lita at all.

She turned the last corner she needed to before coming to a halt outside Jeff's locker room. Lifting her small frail hand she gently knocked on the door to his locker room. She could hear the rainbow haired superstar rummaging about on the inside of the door before he finally opened it. He flashed the diva a pearly white smile, gesturing her into the room. Dropping her duffel bag to the ground, Lita gently plonked onto the couch present in the room, meeting the gaze of her long time friend.

"So you wanna talk bout last week?"

A look of shame and a look of hurt overshadowed the divas features. Biting her lip she quietly replied "Not really".

"You no eventually you're going to have to………. So you can talk to me or you can wait til you see Trish again. Which altercation do you think would be calmer? And then there's also the possibility of Randy wanting to talk to you. You did kind of cause a scene at his engagement party Li……."

"Ya no, way to make me feel better Jeff……….and anyway what the hell is there to talk about? Oh the fact that I'm in love with my best friends fiancée? I don't think that's the best conversation to have with a friend Jeff."

"Maybe not Li, but it'd be better if she knew why you acted the way you did. If she knew the truth. She'd forgive you eventually, you know she would. And the truth always finds a way of coming out Li, you know that."

"Well if that's the case Jeff then I guess your secrets out of the bag too." Lita snapped at the man in front of her, watching as he slightly winced at what she said.

"Listen Jeff, I'm sorry alright. That was a bit insensitive. Know body knows what I'm going through better than you. I mean it's just so hard to sit in the same room as them. To watch them hold hands, hug or kiss. It kills me."

"I know the feeling." The two superstars glanced at each other and let out a small laugh at the irony of the situation they where in.

"And the worst part is, they don't even love each other. I mean there's a way you look at someone when you love them. Dave and Vicky have it, and Stacey and Cena have it. But when Randy looks at Trish, it's more just like 'I wanna fuck you' and then Trish. well she just looks at him. There's nothing there but a look."

"Li, you do realise that you sound like a crazy person right now. I mean do you just stare at them all day to see how they look at each other?" Jeff said with a hint of a laugh and a cheeky grin.

"I do sound crazy don't I? Kind of stalkerish." The red head also let out a slight giggle. The two fell into silence then, just staring at each other hopefully, trying to give the other one the slightest bit of hope that everything would be ok. But in truth they knew it wouldn't. They where both shaken from their train of taught when there was knock on the door. The two remained silent while the door continued to knock. Finally a voice spoke up.

"Lita, I know you're in there. Everybody saw you coming in here. Now eventually you have to come out and I'm not leaving until you do. We need to talk…….." the muffled voice trailed off. Jeff eyed the diva. Her face was as pale as a ghost. Shocked. She swallowed the lump in her throat, standing to walk to the door. Her strides were slow but she eventually reached the door. With hesitation she turned the handle and opened the door to those blue eyes she loved so much. His blue eyes. Randy Orton's.


End file.
